


Coming Down in Sheets

by JirsSnufminArchive



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Autistic Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JirsSnufminArchive/pseuds/JirsSnufminArchive
Summary: Snufkin gets caught in a summer downpour while travelling.





	Coming Down in Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little one-shot I wrote about Snufkin in a Summer downpour based on something that happened to me yesterday. Just kind of a cute, short piece, I hope you enjoy!

Snufkin was walking through a town when the downpour started. He had seen people duck quickly into local shops before he realized himself that the rain was coming down.

He pulled up the umbrella Moomintroll had given him. The young troll had insisted he take it after hearing about the last time Snufkin walked through a storm. 

Snufkin found he appreciated it. He wouldn’t have to keep the umbrella either, he’d return it to Moomin the next time he saw him.

The rain thankfully wasn’t too heavy for the moment and he reached his destination not long after. He stood under the eave of the shop, closing down and shaking out the umbrella briefly so not to wet the shop’s interior. 

He went inside and the store owner greeted him, to which Snufkin gave a small tip of his hat. He focused on what he was searching for and soon found where they kept the matchboxes. 

He hummed softly as he picked out just the right type and amount and bought them without issue. It was only as he turned to leave, however, that Snufkin was shocked to see the rain coming down in sheets. 

He made his way out of the shop still and remained standing under its eave. He contemplated waiting here until it passed but tsked and decided instead to brace it. What use would it be to waste time remaining stagnant when he couldn’t even gaze upon anything of particular interest?

Pulling up the umbrella once more, Snufkin made his way into the storm. It was still quite bright out and the rain was warm where it managed to hit Snufkin. The droplets were the size of cotton balls and Snufkin had gone no more than a few lengths before the streets were flooded underneath his feet. 

Snufkin was undeterred, however, even as his shoes were thoroughly soaked through. What did it matter when it was still quite warm? Snufkin would even admit that the feeling of soaked shoes had a unique pleasantness to it- when it wasn’t Winter, of course. 

Not caring for the condition, Snufkin allowed himself to wade through the quickly growing puddles as he walked back to his campsite. He soon found himself at a stop, pausing his movements for the first time since the storm started he realized how fickle the wind was. 

Snufkin readjusted the angle of the umbrella to protect against the rain and bounced on his feet slightly as he waited to cross. He gave a small sigh of annoyance as he was finally able to go, for he realized he’d have to cross twice now to get where he needed. He would never be fond of towns with cars and road signs but sometimes you just had to put up with them, especially when the weather was like this.

Readjusting and waiting once more Snufkin stared in both directions to see no cars. The walk signal, however, was still red, and as much as Snufkin hated rules, he’d rather not be foolhardy with the rain obscuring his vision. 

When he made it to the other side Snufkin encountered a new problem. The wind had changed directions once more, and now the rain was coming directly at his back.

Snufkin wasn’t particularly capable of readjusting the umbrella to combat such a thing, especially as he used it to keep his beloved hat pressed firmly to his head against the wind. The umbrella at very least was able to spare everything above his hips from the torrents of rain. 

Therefore, Snufkin had to accept the strong winds and waves of rain pelting against his back, feeling much like the ocean, strong enough even to push him forward and nearly making him lose his footing. 

This is why Snufkin preferred to walk through forests. Towns were much too exposed. If he were walking down a natural trail the canopy of trees would help block out some of the wind and rain for him. He also wouldn’t have to deal with the dreadful uniformity of a town setting on top of that.

As quick as it started, the wind died down from behind him and Snufkin was able to keep striding forward without so much stress. The rain was still coming down very hard, but Moomin’s umbrella protected from the brunt of it. 

As Snufkin was nearing the end of town, the storm finally cleared. The sun broke through the clouds, illuminating the large puddles that covered most of the paved roads and paths. He appreciated the vibrant greens of the plant life and continued on his way. 

He kept the umbrella up, not wanting to chance that the storm might start up again at any moment as the sky still shook with violent thunder. 

Snufkin left the town behind and walked into the forest to where he had set up his camp. He was glad he had collected firewood before setting out, as everything now would surely be unusable. 

With the rain now stopped he realized that the ends of his coat and his pants were very much soaked. It had been warm and pleasant when consistently renewed, but now as it started to cool and dry slowly. It felt strange and uncomfortable pressed against his skin. 

When he made it to his tent he went inside and removed his hat. Despite his previous assumptions that the hat had been spared, he did find it was patched with errant wet spots. He set it aside and removed his scarf and coat.

He gave a disappointed frown when he found that the rain had not only soaked his coat but even the parts of his pants underneath. He stripped down until he was just in his undergarments, and even they were rather damp but he could bear that. 

He made his way out with the bundle of clothing and found a low tree branch to hang them out on, while he put his boots in the best patch of sun he could find. With all that settled he slipped back into his tent to settle down on his bedroll. While walking through the storm had been fun, what he certainly needed right now was a nice warm nap.


End file.
